Rewrite
by Hoshina Myi
Summary: UA Em uma época de casamentos arranjados, dois jovens são prometidos em matrimônio. Seus pais achavam que isso era o certo, mas nem sempre o que é correto é o mais sensato a se realizar. KxB Capítulo 5 ON Leiam os avisos, onegai
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Observação:** Mil gomen's por estar respostando essa fic dessa maneira, mas é que, lendo mais atentamente os capítulos anteriores de Rewrite, percebi que haviam coisas que não se encaixariam com o roteiro que eu elaborei( Diga-se de passagem, de uma hora para outra xD), e peço humildemente para que, se possível, leiam novamente a fic, e atentem aos detalhes que havia deixado passar, mas que agora corrigi( Como, por exemplo, o nome do ruivo mais lindo de Yu Yu, Kurama, que foi mudado para somente Shuuichi, e algumas características dos personagens, assim como uma fala aqui e outra acolá. E, sinceramente, percebi o quão arrogante o Kurama estava nos capítulos ¬¬).

**Nota:** Devido a uma( outra?) lei do site, da qual eu não estava sabendo no momento em que postei o primeiro capítulo da fic, a letra da música Rewrite( Reescreva), da banda Asian Kung-fu Generation, foi retirada.

**Doumo, ne, minna-san!**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ah, não me diga! Minamino Shuuichi, o solteirão mais cobiçado de toda a vila vai se casar?- Caçoou um garoto de cabelos negros e rebeldes, que no momento estava rindo da nova 'fofoca', deitando e rolando na grama do local.

-Isso não é motivo de riso- Comentou outro garoto, de cabelos ruivo-claros, de uma expressão aparentemente risonha- Afinal, estando casado ele não vai poder mais derreter o coração de todas as garotas da vila.

-E quem disse que eu faço isso por querer?- O jovem de longos cabelos ruivos que estava encostado em uma árvore deu os ombros, em sinal de indiferença.

-Imagina, Kurama. Você só conquistou o coraçãozinho de 99,9 das garotas daqui sendo somente Shuuichi Minamino- O moreno começou a rir ainda mais, esticando os braços e agitando-os, manchando suas vestes brancas de equitação em um tom marrom-terra.

-Pare, Yusuke. Se eu nasci assim, não tive culpa.

-Hum, sabemos- Kuwabara começou a bater de leve no ombro do rapaz, que o fitou com uma expressão extremamente ameaçadora, o que o deteve de falar o que pretendia- Mas então, Shuuichi, você ao menos sabe como é essa filha do Sendou?

-Não- Ele respondeu, simplesmente.

-Como assim? Você não sabe nem ao menos o nome dela?- Perguntou Yusuke, indignado.

-Não. Se você não sabe, Yusuke, os rapazes de uma vila não podem se encontrar com as moças de outra- Kurama deslizou vagarosamente para o chão- E só vou conhecê-la hoje, no Jantar de Noivado.

-Será que vai ter muitas mulheres.. interessantes?- Yusuke começou a sorrir maliciosamente. Os orbes castanhos brilhando de excitação.

-Deve ter... pelo que eu saiba, as mulheres da vila ao lado são umas mais bonitas que as outras- Kuwabara começou a pensar alto, e estava quase babando quando Kurama interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Bom, mas agora eu vou indo- Kurama levantou-se de onde estava sentado, pegando as rédeas de seu cavalo- Minha mãe teima que eu tenho de estar em casa antes das três para me arrumar- E saiu cavalgando pelas extensas pastagens, sem olhar para trás. Aquela conversa o deixara extremamente irritado. Maldito casamento e suas tradições.

-Ora ora, nem ao menos deu um 'tchauzinho'... Parece que esse noivado fez a cabeça do Shuuichizinho, não é?- Yusuke e Kuwabara se entreolharam e caíram na risada, deslizando colina abaixo.

-Baka, Kuwabara, seu imprestável!

-Não foi minha culpa, eu juro!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Pronto, meu senhor- A criada retirou as agulhas do terno do Minamino, e as guardou em um estojo de costura. Estava tão sem-graça por estar tão perto do mais bonito e cobiçado rapaz da vila inteira, que nem se deu conta que havia derrubado e acertado o pulso de seu senhor com um castiçal de prata.

-Tenha um pouco mais de cuidado- Exclamou Shuuichi levemente irritado, massageando o local atingido.

-Desculpe-me, meu senhor- A criada saiu com a cabeça baixa, extremamente corada por ter sido tão descuidada.

-Shuuichi!- A voz de sua mãe saiu calma, mas extremamente repreensiva- Só foi um deslize, aposto que não doeu. Não viu o que fez com a criada?

-Não fiz absolutamente nada que pudesse a ter coagido- Shuuichi pegou um pano qualquer encima da mesa-de-cabeceira, e estancou o sangue do pequeno local que fora atingido- Mas, mesmo assim, as criadas deveriam ter mais cuidado quando estão perto de mim, okaa-san.

-Meu querido, elas ficam embaraçadas com a sua presença- Shiori deu um pequeno sorriso, o qual foi retribuído por um olhar de Shuuichi, que foi seguido por duas palavras.

-Totalmente incompreensível- E saiu rapidamente do cômodo, ainda com o pano em sua mão esquerda, deixando sua mãe sem ação. Arre, detestava quando as mulheres o tratavam como um Deus que nem ao menos poderia ser , coravam ao seu olhar, e derrubavam coisas quando passava. Sem perceber, já estava se dirigindo ao salão de festas, quando uma mão o parou.

-Shuuichi, pode ir voltando para o quarto- Shiori o encarava com uma expressão determinada- Caso contrário, sofrerá muito mais nas minhas mãos do que na das criadas.

Shuuichi pensou melhor, e resolveu acatar as ordens de Shiori. Além das mulheres histéricas que o rodeavam, lidar com sua mãe contrariada não era uma boa idéia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Vamos, minha filha! Temos que sair imediatamente, senão iremos chegar atrasados- A voz de Itachi Sendou pôde ser ouvida dos jardins- Ainda não é o seu casamento para se atrasar assim!

-Ela já está vindo, Itachi- Uma mulher de cabelos loiros e grandes orbes verdes fitou o homem a sua frente, descendo as escadas que levavam ao hall da enorme casa medieval- Deixe-a se arrumar direito. Ela não irá ter condições de apresentar-se decentemente se você continuar a pressionando desse modo.

-Você tem razão, querida- Itachi começou a subir os degraus da carruagem- Mas vou esperar comodamente aqui dentro.

-Você não mudou nada, Itachi- A mulher fez o mesmo que seu marido, subindo na carruagem, sentando-se defronte ao homem. Após depositar a pequena e delicada bolsa em seu colo, ouviu-o dizer:

-E você também não, Kaori- Itachi deu um sorriso, que foi interrompido quando avistou sua filha, que fazia o mesmo caminho de ambos.

-Por Kami... Está linda, filha!- Exclamou Kaori, ao ver sua filha postada ao lado da carruagem, vestindo um longo vestido de seda rosa-choque, com um decote ligeiramente generoso,que realçava suas belas curvas, o qual ela mesma havia escolhido para a ocasião.

-Botan!- Itachi saiu da carruagem para abraçar a garota- Como... A minha garotinha cresceu...!

-H-hai, otou-san... Mas você está me sufo... cando...- Botan caiu de bruços no chão, logo após o pai a soltar do forte abraço que havia depositado.

-Desculpe-me, filha- Itachi estendeu sua mão a Botan, e a garota levantou-se lentamente, procurando não se desequilibrar da sandália de salto número 15 que calçava. Apesar de não ser muito de um salto excessivamente alto, Botan estava um pouco insegura ao usá-lo, já que costumeiramente preferia utilizar sapatos mais baixos.

-Então, vamos?

-Claro, senão iremos nos atrasar antes mesmo do casamento.

-Não venha com esse assunto novamente, Itachi- Repreendeu-o Kaori.

-Desculpe-me, querida.

-É bom mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_O salão está realmente bonito_, pensavam os convidados, ao entrarem no salão de festas da enorme e confortável mansão dos Minamino. A decoração que Shiori havia escolhido contrastava maravilhosamente bem com as paredes creme do local. As mesas, dispostas em pares de três, estavam enfeitadas simples, porém elegantemente com uma toalha de mesa fina azul celeste, e um pequeno vaso de algumas flores exóticas, sempre de cores vibrantes, para manter a harmonia da decoração.

Pouco a pouco, o ambiente foi começando a ficar cheio, os convidados chegando em suas exuberantes carruagens, sempre muito bem-vestidos e acompanhados de seus familiares.

Shuuichi estava defronte ao arco que levava os convidados ao salão onde a festa aconteceria, tanto recebendo-os quanto sendo parabenizado pelo belo noivado. Noivado este que não lhe rendia nenhum tipo de alegria. Somente frustração, por ter de se casar com uma pessoa que nem conhecia. E isso o deixava irritado. _Como_, pensava ele,_ irei dividir minha vida com uma pessoa que nem intimidade tenho?_

-Querido, as famílias Urameshi e Kazuma chegaram- disse Shiori ao filho, enquanto esperava os convidados chegarem.

Duas carruagens param instantaneamente, com seus cavalos sendo guiados por dois jovens. Fazendo uma reverência, ambos deram passagem para que dois rapazes, uma moça de longos cabelos castanho-escuros, de uma expressão levemente entediada, dois cavalheiros, que conversavam sobre algum assunto importante, devido à sua expressão facial, e outras duas damas, que agora apreciavam a vista da bela casa, descessem. Todos começaram a se dirigir à Shiori e Shuuichi, que os receberam cordialmente.

-Shiori, querida, sua casa está ficando cada vez mais magnífica. Como, é claro, você e o Shuuichi estão- Elogiou Atsuko, fazendo uma reverência em sinal de respeito.

-E você, parece que rejuvenesceu, Atsuko querida. Vejo que o Yusuke também cresceu bastante- Shiori fez uma leve pausa, que foi interrompida por mais sons de cavalos trotando.

-Ora ora, que será que está chegando nesta belíssima carruagem?- Perguntou uma das mulheres, provavelmente a mãe de Kuwabara, devido à coloração de seus cabelos, levemente ruivos.

-Boa pergunta, Sakura-san- Disse Shiori, levemente interessada na carruagem- Mas creio que sei de qual família estamos falando.

-Parece de muitas posses- Finalizou Kuwabara, sorrindo bobamente.

A carruagem foi se aproximando mais e mais, até que pôde-se ver que realmente era magnífica. De longe, aparentava apenas ser uma carruagem de tom branco, com alguns adornos brilhantes. Mas quando se aproximou, notou-se que era revestida de veludo branco, e os adornos eram de cristais e pequenas flores, feitas de ouro. Como a tradição mandava, o cocheiro colocou uma escadinha, a qual foi pisada primeiramente por um senhor de cabelos negros, e orbes ônix, seguido de uma mulher loira, de orbes verdes, e, por fim, uma garota de cabelos azulados, que lhe emolduravam o rosto, de grandes orbes rosa, que utilizava com um longo vestido de mesma coloração.

-Bem-vindo, Sendou-sama- Disse Shiori, fazendo uma reverência, e depois apertando a mão do senhor a sua frente- É um prazer tê-lo em nossa festa.

-O prazer é meu, Minamino-san- Itachi abriu espaço para que sua filha e sua esposa adentrassem no círculo que havia se formado- Estas são Kaori, minha esposa, e Botan, minha filha.

-Muito prazer, Kaori-san, Botan-san- Shiori dirigiu-se a ambas, cumprimentando-as- Este é o meu filho mais velho, Shuuichi.

Botan aproximou-se a pequenos passos, e viu-se diante de um belo rapaz. Sem dúvida, os boatos que haviam lhe corrido os ouvidos eram verdadeiros. Seu noivo era maravilhosamente um rapaz dotado de uma beleza radiante. Com esse pensamento, corou levemente, e a sua situação piorou ainda mais quando o ruivo a cumprimentou.

-E então, vamos entrar no salão? Acho que todos os convidados chegaram, não é?- disse Shiori, sendo seguida pelos presentes, que caminhavam lentamente, para apreciar a paisagem do belo jardim.

**Tsuzuku...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Esta deve ser a terceira nota que coloco neste capítulo ú.u

**Nota: **Fazer uma ficwriter é basicamente muito simples: Deixe-a feliz com uma review, e ela irá escrever vada vez mais com afinco( As chantagens emocionais da vida...)

E então, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Kisus,

Hoshina Myi. -v


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Togashi-san me emprestou alguns de seus personagens para fazer essa fic, mas ainda não me deu o 'Kurama-kun' de aniversário ¬¬.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Botan-chan, realmente você é muito sortuda!- Exclamou a garota de cabelos chocolate e orbes de mesma cor, a qual fora apresentada a poucos minutos atrás. Mas, quem as visse conversando tão intimamente, pensaria que a amizade de ambas fora cultivada desde a infância.

-Não tenho tanta certeza, Keiko... - Murmurou Botan meio incerta, arrumando brevemente o laço de seu sapato, que a estava deixando desconfortável. Nunca gostara de coisas tão extravagantes como um sapato rosa-choque, de um salto _grotescamente gigantesco_, como havia mencionado a Keiko, e tão chamativo. Aliás, nunca vira nenhuma garota com um sapato de laço.

-Claro que sim, Botan- Keiko a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, desconfiada- Como, se vai se casar com Minamino Shuuichi?

-Bom... Aparentemente, esse noivado não vai durar- Começou a garota, desviando seu olhar do sapato para o salão à sua frente.

-Nande?- A sobrancelha de Keiko se arqueou ainda mais, e seu cenho se franziu, em um contraste com a costumeira face alegre da garota.

-Ah... É que nunca me agradou esse negócio de casamentos arranjados. Para mim, as pessoas deveriam se casar por amor, e não por interesses- Botan soltou um suspiro quase inaudível, e fechou os olhos previamente. O barulho do salão era quase que desagradável, principalmente com aquele som irritante de um violino tocando ao fundo de uma sinfonia de pessoas falando. Muitas pessoas falando.

-Botan-chan, não se desanime, talvez essa possa ser uma excessão... Você pode ser feliz ao lado do Shuuichi, se quiser- Começou Keiko, percebendo o clima pesado que se estabelecera.

-Keiko, alguém já te disse que, além de alegre e confiante, você é otimista acima da média?

-Você acabou de me dizer- Ironizou Keiko, com um sorriso estampado na face. Mas, de quê adiantava, se sua nova amiga estava tão... _triste_?

-Botan... vamos lá para o jardim um pouco?- Questionou Keiko, enquanto observava Botan levar uma das mãos ao encontro de seu queixo, pensando seriamente em sua proposta.

-Bom, se conseguir me livrar dessa sinfonia de violinos...

-Então, vamos!- Sem nem ao menos esperar Botan ajeitar o vestido, Keiko já a puxava pelo braço, e ambas percorriam o belíssimo salão a passos largos, sorrindo abertamente, fazendo alguns rapazes as olharem interessados. Entre eles, dois se destacavam, certamente.

-Olha, Yusuke, a Keiko e a Botan 'tão indo para o jardim!- Kuwabara segurava uma taça de champagne em uma das mãos, e com a outra, acenou freneticamente quando ambas as garotas sorriram para o rapaz.

-Sério? Jurava que eram dois porcos... É claro que eram as duas, ô retardado mental!- Kuwabara sentiu o punho de Yusuke encontrar-se diretamente com sua cabeça, enquanto sentia uma dor latejante tomava conta de si.

-Baka, o que acha que está fazendo?- Kuwabara massageou o cocuruto, e chamou um dos serviçais, depositando sua taça vazia sobre uma das bandejas que o rapaz equilibrava em seu braços, e, desajeitadamente, repôs a que acabara, com o auxílio de uma garrafa de sakê.

-Kuwabara, o que pensa que está fazendo?- Perguntou Kurama, enquanto observava o amigo servir-se, no mínimo, exageradamente de sakê sobre a bandeja, fazendo o empregado realizar todo o tipo de malabarismos para conseguir mantê-la sobre seus braços.

-Oras... Colocando um 'foguinho' a mais na palha- O ruivo acenou para que o empregado saísse dali, e levou a taça ao encontro de seus lábios, saboreando o seu conteúdo.

-Kuwabara... Está consciente de que, mesmo com uma taça de champagne você fica bêbado?

-É claro. Aliás, Shuuichi, 'dá para fazer o favor de parar de rodopiar? Isso me deixa com ânsia- A voz entrecortada e o jeito de Kuwabara fizeram com que Kurama se encarregasse de retirar a taça do domínio do amigo, e fazê-lo apoiar em seus ombros.

-Vamos... Yusuke, segure isso, enquanto eu vou trocar umas palavrinhas com os pais dele- Disse Kurama, entregando a taça para Yusuke, que não fez nada além de depositá-la sobre a mesa a qual estavam sentados.

-Mas que chatice... Essa festa 'tá muito desanimada- Murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto novamente tentava achar algo de interessante para realizar. O único ponto alto da festa foi quando Botan entrou no salão, arrancando suspiros dos rapazes, e cochichos vorazes por parte das mulheres. Além disso, nada a mais.

-Que festa pra velhos... Eu vou é para o jardim, ver se as meninas querem conversar- E assim saiu do salão, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça formal que vestia, e suspirou o puro ar do bem-cuidado jardim dos Minamino.

Era um fato consumado, mas um fato. Os Minamino sempre tiveram quase que uma obcessão em ter os jardins sempre bem-cuidados, e parecia que esse interesse era hereditário. O principal hobby de Kurama, juntamente com a montaria e a leitura, certamente era a jardinagem. Apesar, é claro, dos protestos indignados de Yusuke, que achava tudo aquilo uma baboseira, os dois Shuuichis, tanto o mais velho quanto o mais novo, passavam algumas horas dos finais de semana cuidando e plantando eles mesmos algumas flores no jardim da família. Mas, pensando melhor, Yusuke até concordava em certo ponto que ter um jardim bem-cuidado era uma coisa boa. Parecia que, ao olhar as plantas e flores, sempre tão cheias de vida, e com um contraste tão bonito, fazia seu ânimo melhorar. E, mais uma vez pensando melhor, sua família necessitava de um jardineiro urgentemente. Em comparação ao dos Minamino, o de sua casa parecia mais um terreno baldio do que um jardim em si.

Apressou os passos, ao ouvir as vozes de Keiko e Botan virem ao encontro de seus ouvidos, na direção de uma pequena fonte que havia exatamente no centro do local.

-Botan... Onde estão os seus pais?- A voz de Keiko pôde ser claramente ouvida, enquanto as risadas de Botan ecoavam noite adentro.

-Un... Meu pai provavelmente deve estar tratando de assuntos comerciais, talvez até com o seu otou-san- Mais risadas por parte de Botan, que foram completadas com as de Keiko- E a minha mãe deve estar tratando se assunto como "aquele novo vestido de tal alfaiate", ou "aquele sapato de tal loja".

-É, a minha mãe é igualzinha, não sei o motivo- As risadas das duas cessaram ao verem Yusuke sair de trás das sombras, e sentar-se ao lado de Keiko, que não se abalou, talvez pelo efeito do pequeno gole de champagne que havia tomado.

-A minha é muito pior- Yusuke soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa, rolando os olhos- Só de ver algum novo brinco ou colar na joalheria do Kishimoto-san, já sai da loja com ao menos uns três embrulhos. E o pior é que o meu pai não tem pulso o suficiente para colocar limites na Atsuko... No final das contas, as mulheres sempre se dão bem quando o assunto é compras.

Depois de um segundo de silêncio, todos caíram na risada. As gargalhadas ecoaram com vontade pelo jardim, fazendo Shuuichi encontrar o caminho que procurava. Aonde se encontravam?

Mesmo não percebendo, apressara seus passos, vendo-se diante da cena de três vultos sentados a beira da fonte em forma de anjo que haviam colocado para enfeitar e dar mais alegria ao jardim. Uma delas chamou a sua atenção, exatamente por estar rindo alegremente, deixando algumas de suas madeixas azuladas escorregarem pela face.

-Shuuichi, não quer se juntar a nós?

-Un- Ele apenas emitiu, dirigindo-se aonde Keiko, Yusuke e sua noiva se encontravam. Sentou-se ao lado de Botan, e observou a luz do luar.

-A lua está especialmente bela hoje, não é?- Questionou Botan, ao perceber o olhar que Shuuichi lançava ao céu estrelado.

-Sim...- Disse ele. Botan constatou que seu noivo era de poucas palavras, e dirigiu seu olhar para o mesmo ponto que Shuuichi observava, até que ambas as faces se contraíram.

-Vai chover- Comentou Kurama, quando observou que Keiko e Yusuke se olhavam mais _intensamente_ do que o normal.

-Oe...?!- Botan pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção dos pombinhos, sem obter sucesso. A jovem revirou os olhos, e sentiu uma gota entrar em contato com sua pele, estremecendo- Vamos, logo, porque já está começando a respingar, pombinhos.

-O que?- Perguntou Yusuke, enquanto desfazia o contato visual, ao mesmo tempo que Keiko lançava um olhar mortífero à Botan.

-Nada, vocês não iriam entender.

-Como assim?

-Vamos logo- Shuuichi encerrou a discussão entre Yusuke e Botan, em um tom autoritário.

Yusuke e Keiko, ao recobrarem suas 'consciências', também sentiram as gotas de chuva começarem a cair, só que de maneira mais forte. Os quatro começaram, lentamente, a caminhar rapidamente, o que logo tornou-se uma corrida contra a forte chuva que havia se estabelecido. E, acompanhados com o olhar de algumas pessoas, que os observavam lentamente a se aproximar da mansão, alcançaram ao hall da casa, com as respirações ofegantes.

-No-nossa... Co-como essa chuva conse-seguiu ficar dessa fo-forma?- Botan não conseguiu formular a questão direito, até porque lhe faltava o ar e as forças necessárias para realizá-la.

-Não sei...- Yusuke respirou auditivamente, enchendo o peito com o ar carregado- Mas nos pegou desprevenidos.

-Se tivessem nos ouvido, não teríamos nos molhado tanto- Ralhou Botan, ao retomar o seu tom de voz normal, olhando para Yusuke e Keiko, que se contentaram em apenas sorrir amarelo.

-Mas não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado- A voz de Shiori foi ouvida, e todos viraram-se para vê-la, mas tiveram um breve susto ao vê-la com toalhas e roupas secas em suas mãos- Sequem-se da melhor maneira possíveis, e subam pela escada da ala esquerda para trocarem-se. Vejo vocês dentro de dez minutos.

-Certo...- Sussurrou baixinho Botan, enquanto recebia sua toalha e um vestido azul-celeste, muito bonito. E, olhando para seus pés, percebeu que havia, instintivamente, largado sua sandália no meio do percurso, já que esta dificultava a tarefa de correr.

-Vem, Botan, vamos até o quarto dos hóspedes para nos trocarmos e arranjar uma sandália nova para você!

-Mas-

-Vem logo!- Keiko levou-a consigo pela segunda vez no dia, enquanto os dois rapazes se entreolharam, e seguiram o mesmo rumo, a passos lentos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ainda não sabia como ela, sendo noiva de um dos herdeiros daquela mansão, não conhecia nem um décimo daquele local, enquanto Keiko sabia quantos quartos havia, em qual das alas havia o refeitório, entre outros cômodos essenciais.

-Veja, Botan, acho que esse é perfeito. É da mesma cor que o vestido, e não é muito alto. É do seu agrado?- Perguntou Keiko pela milésima vez, mostrando uma sandália azul celeste, da mesma cor do vestido de Botan, que possuía pequenos detalhes brilhantes.

-Perfeito, Keiko-chan!- Exclamou Botan, deixando Keiko sorrindo triunfante- E realmente combina muito bem com o vestido.

Botan calçou as sandálias, e levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada. Aproximou-se mais do espelho, mirando a figura à sua frente.

Seus cabelos azulados, embora ainda úmidos, recobravam pouco a pouco o brilho normal, e os olhos rosados já haviam sido contornados levemente com um traço fino de lápis. O vestido que Shiori havia lhe escolhido havia caído-lhe muito bem, contornando suas curvas esguias, sem a deixar vulgar, valorizando principalmente as pernas torneadas e o busto. Olhou para os pulsos, os quais estavam ornamentados com finas pulseiras de ouro, que Keiko havia encontrado em uma das gavetas da mesa-de-cabeceira, e sorriu internamente. Agora sim estava confortável, sem aqueles decotes exagerados e saltos incômodos.

-Então, vamos indo, Botan?- Keiko aproximou-se da amiga, e deu uma voltinha, analisando-se. Concluiu, por fim, que o vestido laranja, e os sapatos pêssego haviam combinado entre si, e chamou a amiga da porta, a qual ficou encostada, até que ouviu batidas nesta.

Botan, absorta em seus pensamentos, repetiu o ato de Keiko, virando-se graciosamente, deparando-se com Shuuichi e Yusuke a observando.

''Tá treinando pra ser rainha, Botan?

-Ah, Yusuke- Botan olhou para o moreno, que estava de bom-humor, por sinal.

-É melhor irmos, não?- Kurama interveio depois de alguns minutos, quando Yusuke já rumava ao encontro da cama do quarto, buscando sentar-se um pouco.

-Mas, Shuuichi, eu...-

-Yusuke, lembre-se da útima vez que tentamos avisá-lo- Botan e Kurama cruzaram seus olhares em um único ponto. O rapaz, percebendo que havia ficando no meio-fio, tratou de puxar Keiko pelas mãos, e sair do quarto rapidamente.

Sem outra escolha, Botan e Kurama entreolharam-se, e saíram do quarto, rumando para o salão.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Silêncio.

Aquilo já estava começando a irritar. O que mais a desagradava era o maldito silêncio por parte dele. Contendo-se para não gritar com seu noivo, após este não lhe dirigir sequer uma onomatopéia, Botan arriscou iniciar uma conversa.

-Ne, Shuuichi, a Keiko e o Yusuke formam um casal tão lindo...

-Como assim?- Kurama arregalou os olhos, processando a informação que Botan havia lhe dado.

-Ainda não percebeu o clima entre os dois?

-É... Em parte, sim. Mas o Yusuke é mulherengo demais, acho que não vai dar muito certo... Keiko é boa demais para o oni do Yusuke- Botan o fitou furiosamente, com chamas no olhar, e ele se arrependeu amargamente por ter feito o comentário, já que sentiu um vaso quase o acertar, com uma margem de erro de apenas algumas milímetros.

-Ah... Por Kami, gomen!- Ao perceber que Kurama havia se cortado com alguns dos fragmentos do vaso, e se aproximou inocentemente do rapaz, para limpar o filete de sangue que escorria pela face alva de Shuuichi.

Os vibrantes olhos de Kurama captaram Botan tocar sua face carinhosamente, retirando o líquido rubro que o incomodava. Botan, ligeiramente envergonhada, tratou de afastar-se, levando junto pensamentos nada plausíveis.

Só o que ela não contava era que o ruivo sentia algo forte tomar conta de si. Algo... _bom_. O que era muito estranho, pois desde que havia encontrado pela primeira vez a garota, seu coração não havia palpitado. Não, pelo menos, daquela forma.

Keiko, vingativa, resolveu sair de trás das sombras com Yusuke, puxando a amiga pela terceira e inédita vez pelo braço. Com o susto que levou, soltou uma exclamação irritada, mas Keiko não deixou-se abalar, e a 'arrastou' até o fim do corredor, onde os convidados mais íntimos estavam. Afinal, haviam se passado ao menos uma hora desde que haviam subido para trocar-se, e a maioria deles eram chefes de família que deveriam acordar cedo no próximo dia, para que pudessem cuidar dos negócios.

-Interrompemos algo?

-Não. Apenas uma quase tentativa de assassinato por parte de uma certa Sendou- Shuuuichi olhou de esguelha para o amigo, que observava as paredes creme, absorto em pensamentos. Sua atenção foi desviada de Yusuke para outra exclamação, agora por parte de Keiko, que, indignada, observava o salão ser limpo pelos empregados, e Shiori despedir-se dos últimos convidados, a família dos Haku.

_Ah... mil vezes droga!_

**Tsuzuku...**

**Mini-Vocabulário:**

Nande: O quê, por quê?

Baka: Idiota

Oni: Demônio

Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews fariam mais uma ficwriter muito feliz, então... Apertar o go ali embaixo até que seria uma boa idéia, não acham? n.n

Respondendo as reviews:

_**Lethe e Mnemosine**: Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que também esteja atenta à esse capítulo, e goste dele... Kisus, doumo arigatou!_

_**Hanna-tian**: Que bom que achou boa! E sim, a música se chama Rewrite, do Asian Kung-fu Generation. Se não me engano é a última abertura de Fullmetal alchemist, e a coloquei porque achei se encaixar perfeitamente no roteiro. Kisus, doumo arigatou!_

_**Maia Sorovar**: Sim, tsuzuku significa continua. E a Botan não vai dar tanta bola assim para o Kurama-kun... ou se for, estava pensando em colocá-la um pouco 'caidinha' por ele, mas só no começo. Mesmo sendo UA, estava querendo miscigenar um pouco do Shuuichi com o youko, e fazer do personagem um pouco metido a besta. Mas como há muita história, e o shipper é KxB... Tudo pode acontecer! Kisus, doumo arigatou!_

_**Anginha:** É, também adoro esse casal... parece que um completa o outro, não é mesmo? E fiz o máximo esforço para arranjar idéias legais para esse capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado! Kisus, doumo arigatou!_

_**Misao Kinomoto:** Espero que ninguém tenha ouvido o seu 'caralho', não é? Geralmente me repreendem quando falo essa 'pequena' palavrinha . Hum, e continuando, dei o máximo de mim, e gastei as horinhas vagas para escrever esse capítulo.Muito obrigada pelo elogio, espero não decepcioná-la com esse! Kisus, doumo arigatou!_

_**Celtic Botan:** É... o Kurama se estressou um pouquinho desnecessariamente, afinal, não se encontra noivas tão kawaii como a Botan em qualquer lugar.Gostei muito de saber que ficou curiosa com a história... Kisus, doumo arigatou!_

_**Jessicahg: **Nhaa... que bom que gostou da fic! E as fanfics de Yu yu, principalmente as KxB tão bem escassas por aqui ¬¬. Uma pena, porque eu simplesmente adoro esse casal . Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Kisus, doumo arigatou!_

Kisus,

Hoshina-Myi.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: **Yu yu Hakusho e seus personagens pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi. Eu apenas os peguei emprestado para fazer esta fic.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Shiori-san!- Gritou Keiko da sacada de onde estava, fazendo movimentos com os braços, até a matriarca dos Minamino localizar a voz que a chamava- Onde estão todos?

-Foram embora- Respondeu ela, enquanto encaminhava-se para onde estavam- Como não desceram logo, e estenderam o prazo de dez minutos para mais de uma hora, a festa não estava sendo nada sem os noivos.

-Ah, mas que pena! E eu nem tinha comido nada...- Yusuke comentou, ligeiramente emburrado.

-Quanto a isso, não há problema, Yusuke. Vá até a cozinha, que Suzuki-san irá atender a todos os seus pedidos gastronômicos com enorme prazer- Falou gentilmente Shiori, sorrindo ao ver a face de Yusuke iluminar-se ao ouvir TODOS OS SEUS PEDIDOS. Mas Keiko, com sua enorme percepção, percebeu que o sorriso desta não era realmente verdadeiro. Um fato estranho, mas resolveu não interferir em nada além do seu alcance.

-Então eu vou junto, porque se não houver ninguém junto desse rinoceronte, o estoque de comida dessa casa vai acabar. Com licença- Os curtos cabelos de Keiko puderam ser vistos balançando, enquanto corria rapidamente atrás de Yusuke.

-Shiori-san... onde estão meus pais?- Perguntou Botan, olhando ao seu redor, percebendo que estes não estavam presentes. Puxou uma das cadeiras restantes da decoração, e sentou-se, observando Shiori e Kurama continuarem em pé.

-Eles deixaram suas malas, e foram embora- Botan não entendeu aquelas palavras, e ficou pensativa- Lembra-se de que depois da festa de noivado, você começaria a morar aqui?

-Eh?- Botan tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem, analisando os fatos separadamente. Depois de uma breve reflexão, mergulhada em perguntas que, para ela eram sem fundamento, uma delas atiçou a sua curiosidade.

-Shiori-sama... Como deixaram minhas malas aqui?- Questionou ela, levando o dedo indicador ao encontro de sua bochecha direita, pensativa, mas mantendo os olhos fixados na morena- Pelo que me lembre, não haviam malas em nossa carruagem, muito menos as havia preparado.

-Ah, acabei de me lembrar- Começou Shiori, com a expressão de quem havia lembrado de algo realmente importante- Seus pais mandaram arrumar suas malas às pressas, e trazerem sua criada junto para junto de nós, logo após receber um telegrama do Clã Aburame.

-Un..

-É o mesmo clã com o qual meu marido, Shigomi, está tratando negócios importantíssimos. Acredito que por serem muito influentes na região de onde vêm, os Aburame estejam tentando espandir seus negócios para a nossa vila- Botan despertou de seus devaneios, assim que assimilou o que Shiori havia lhe dito.

-O-os... Aburame? Meu pai?- Os orbes de Botan arregalaram-se de susto, e com um baque surdo, ela se acomodou desconfortavelmente em uma cadeira próxima, com a ajuda de Shuuichi, que, ao perceber a reação da garota, tratou de a auxiliar na tarefa de sentar-se.

-Sim, sim. Mas qual o motivo do seu espanto?

-É que.. da última vez que os vi, ainda eram bem pobres, muito humildes. Como...?

-Pelo que andam dizendo, os Aburame conseguiram reunir uma pequena fortuna, que veio na forma de uma herança deixada pelo distante avô de Shino, o futuro herdeiro de toda a fortuna do clã.

-Realmente é interessante...- Murmurou baixinho Shuuichi, porém mantendo sua casual expressão neutra, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de reação para com o comentário da mãe.

-Yare, yare, mas acho que já tivemos emoções demais por hoje- Shiori olhou para o enorme relógio-cuco, feito de puro ouro, e acenou com as mãos, para que algumas criadas continuassem o trabalho de recolher os talheres restantes, e levá-los até a cozinha- Botan, se incomodaria em dormir no quarto de Shuuichi? É apenas provisório, até que meu marido volte de sua viagem de negócios, e libere algumas de nossas posses do cofre.

-Etto...- Botan não gostaria de discutir no momento, muito menos ser indelicada, e por fim, derrotada, acenou levemente com a cabeça, pendendo-a em um ângulo estranho.

-Bom, então, Shuuichi, a conduza até o seu quarto, onde certamente haverão roupas limpas para utilizarem. Oyasumi- Disse ela, logo após terminar de observar o salão, que a essa hora, já estava vazio, exceto pelos três. Aparentemente as criadas já haviam terminado suas tarefas, enquanto conversavam.

-Oyasumi-nasai- Respondeu Botan, que, se seus ouvidos não a estivessem enganando, havia ouvido um baixo "Boa-Noite" de Shuuichi. Este, sem nem ao menos a esperar, já subia a escadaria de mármore, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Que rapaz deselegante! Nem ao menos me esperou!"

A vontade de Botan era a de gritar a plenos pulmões, para que todos os habitantes daquela mansão pudessem ouvir, o quanto Shuuichi era rude. Mas, felizmente ou infelizmente, pensamentos sensatos invadiram sua mente, e essa idéia foi rapidamente varrida para longe.

Sua resposta foi, ao contrário de uma resposta mal-criada, o apresso de seus passos, que ecoavam pelos corredores da mansão, tentando, em vão, alcançar Shuuichi. Era sua impressão, ou ele estava apressando seus passos ainda mais que ela?

Shuuichi virou à esquerda em um dos corredores, mas parou abruptamente, ao perceber que já não podia se ouvir o farfalhar de tecido, e, consequentemente, os passos de Botan. Se ocorresse algo com sua noiva.. nem gostaria de saber o que sua mãe faria consigo.

Girou nos calcanhares, e com um movimento rápido, já realizava o caminho que havia feito, mais uma vez. Ao contornar a estátua de um enorme Anjo, com asas magníficas, feito de mármore, o qual não havia dado muita atenção em sua caminhada, deparou-se com fios azulados espalhados pelo tapete. Observando com mais atenção, por baixo destes, a face de Botan, pálida, refulgia sobre a luz do luar. Ao pegar seu delicado pulso, notou que sua pressão estava baixa.

Sem mais delongas, depositou-a em seus braços, e saiu caminhando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Oe, Shiori-sama!- Gritou Yusuke, vendo a figura imponente de Shiori passar pelo corredor.

-O quê deseja, Yusuke?- Perguntou ela, parada defronte a porta, observando ele e Keiko servindo-se de uma refeição farta, feita pelo cozinheiro dos Minamino, Suzuki.

-Onde estão Kurama e Botan? Pensei que nos acompanharíam na refeição- Yusuke engolia uma quantidade enorme de comida de cada vez, e Shiori se perguntava como aquele menino poderia ser assim tão magro, comendo tanto.

-Baka, não vê que está sendo desrespeitoso à imagem de Shiori-sama, comendo feito um inoshishi?- Bradou Keiko, retirando o prato do alcance de Yusuke, que, sem sucesso, tentou retirá-lo do domínio da garota.

-Não cômo feito um porco, baka! Eu como... rapidamente, é só isso- Yusuke soltou uma exclamação de nojo, ao perceber que o seu antigo prato entrava diretamente em contato com seus cabelos. Olhou para si mesmo, e percebeu que suas roupas estavam repletas de resquícios de um antes fabuloso e delicioso frango assado com batatas.

-Viu? É para aprender, porco!- Keiko continuou fitando raivosamente Yusuke, até que alguns pensamentos racionais tomaram conta de si.

-Er... gomen pelo descontrole, Shiori-sama!- Sua face havia atingido um tom rubro muito acima do normal, e agora fitava o chão com mesma intensidade, estapeando-se mortalmente por ter feito uma cena daquelas- É que as vezes o Yusuke acaba com a minha paciência...

-Não há com o que se preocupar. Todos passamos por momentos difíceis...

-Shiori-sama, a senhora está bem?- Yusuke pronunciou as palavras logo após abrir os olhos, e se deparar com os olhos da matriarca repletos de uma tristeza muito estranha.

-Claro. Somente alguns problemas pessoais, nada além-

-Sabe que pode contar para tudo conosco, não é, Shiori-sama?- Interrompeu Yusuke, e Keiko, que em situação diferente iria dar uma bela lição no garoto por ter interrompido a fala de Shiori, agora encontrava-se pensativa, mas acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Claro, Yusuke. É muito bom saber que posso contar com a ajuda de tão gentis jovens- A mulher sorriu, e, antes de sair, lembrou-se de algo, e resolveu dizê-lo no momento.

-E acho melhor dormirem aqui nesta noite- Yusuke arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas Keiko continuou impassível- Ultimamente espiões das outras vilas estão assaltando os nobres tarde da noite. E, dois jovens de classes tão nobres seriam uma presa muito fácil. Se precisarem, os quartos ao lado do de Shuuichi estão desocupados.

-Arigatou, Shiori-sama- Agradeceu Yusuke, e não contênve um suspiro ao ver a negra cabeleira vasta desaparecer de vista- Keiko, como será que está a Botan? Pelo que eu percebi, quando estávamos saindo do salão, estavam tratando de um assunto sério.

-É, também reparei, Yusuke- Keiko olhou sem emoção para o teto, observando as lindas gravuras que haviam sido pintadas neste- São assuntos pessoais... mas acho que só ver como ela se encontra não faria mal.

-Concordo. Mas onde ela está acomodada?- Perguntou em tom inocente, mas suas feições o denunciaram prontamente.

-No quarto de Shuuichi, é claro- Respondeu Keiko, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia em todo o mundo. O que realmente era, afinal, uma noiva deveria acomodar-se com seu noivo, não?

-Vamos logo, Keika, porque daqui a pouco não poderemos mais entrar naquele quarto- Yusuke riu maliciosamente, lançando um olhar de mesma intensidade.

-... Sem comentários, Yusuke...-

-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrando vagarosamente no quarto, que estava com sua porta escancarada, ambos os jovens apenas conseguiram distinguir uma figura esguia emergir da escuridão, e acender uma vela, bem ao lado da porta aonde se encontravam. Silenciosamente, o vulto voltou ao lugar onde se encontrava sentado, e, com a claridade proporcional da vela que havia acendido, mais a luz do luar que entrava pelas frestas da janela, pôde-se ver Shuuichi sentado na borda de sua cama, com uma serena Botan dormindo enrolada entre os lençóis de linho branco.

-Shuuichi... o que aconteceu com ela?- Questionou a morena, dando alguns passos lentos, até chegar ao pé da cama, aonde haviam algumas malas, provavelmente da garota.

-Apenas desmaiou enquanto estavam fora- Respondeu, simplesmente- Deve ter pego um resfriado, pois está um pouco febril, e sua pressão abaixou, devido, provavelmente, ao cansaço do dia de hoje.

Yusuke observou Botan remexer-se desconfortavelmente, e sibilar algo que não entendeu. Com essa pequena reação, deixou ecorregar por sua face a compressa de água morna que havia sido colocada em sua testa; seus lábios entre-abriram-se, e ela soltou um muxoxo de desagrado, retirando as cobertas de si, revelando seu vestuário. No lugar de seu vestido azul-celeste, havia uma camisola comprida, de veludo negro, aparentemente confortável. Sem se conter, Yusuke perguntou, receoso.

-Você trocou-a...?

-Não. Sua criada, de nome estranho, a levou até o banheiro, e arrumou-a para dormir- Yusuke sorriu nervosamente, ao perceber que Keiko o fitava com uma expressão nada singela.

-Mas sua febre abaixou consideravelmente- Continuou ele, enquanto ajeitava o pano novamente sobre a testa de Botan, que, sem noção de seus atos, puxou seu braço ao encontro de sua face, murmurando novamente as mesmas palavras que Kurama havia ouvido outrora.

-Otou-san... Kaa-san...

-Eh, acho melhor deixarmos vocês descansarem!- Exclamou Keiko, enquanto puxava Yusuke pelos braços. Kurama, sentindo uma gota formar-se em sua nuca, apreciou enormemente a majestosa lua banhar o local com sua incomparável luz, e soltou um suspiro ao perceber que os dois amigos já haviam saído do quarto.

-Deveras preocupante, Botan...

Kurama desafrouxou sua gravata, depositando-a sobre o criado-mudo, e tirou os sapatos, jogando-os em qualquer canto do cômodo. Não estava com sono, muito menos desposição para acordar cedo no dia seguinte, e ter de comparecer a mais uma de suas aulas de equitação. Na realidade, ele apenas era um dos peões insignificantes de um tabuleiro de xadrez durante as aulas, enquanto Kuwabara e Yusuke eram ambos os reis que lutavam arduamente entre si, em busca da vitória. Sempre recusara-se terminantemente a participar das constantes competições que seu sensei propruzia, e ver os dois amigos brigando como cão e gato, não era lá muito agradável.

Um suspiro. E outro. Mais outro, e outro... já não aguentava mais. Com certeza estava ficando paranóico, pois até cogitar uma vez viajar para algum lugar teve a petulância de imaginar, em busca de paz e tranquilidade. Mas enquanto seu pai não voltasse da viagem de negócios para com os Aburame, não teria a mínima chance de realizá-lo, ainda que fosse um sonho bobo. Mas... algo dentro de si dizia que não era um sonho bobo. Era apenas... um desejo há muito escondido. Um desejo inibido pelas regras que a sociedade impusera. As mesmas que, apesar dos pesares, haviam colocado Botan em sua vida.

Nunca fora uma pessoa indiscreta, como Kuwabara ou Yusuke, que sempre exibiam as garotas com as quais saíam, como se fosse troféis em uma exposição. Mas, como ninguém é isento a regra de que os instintos naturais clamam mais alto, em certas noites, quando estava solitário ou simplesmente quando tinha vontade, chamava algumas cocunbinas, e desfrutava dos prazeres de um homem. Porém, nunca dera a mínima para nenhuma delas que, mesmo tendo belezas realmente raras, e corpos esculturais, haviam lhe despertado sentimentos especiais. Seu conceito era de que as cocunbinas eram feitas para passar-se a noite, e não a vida. Exatamente o contrário do que imaginavam estas.

A maioria praticamente ofereciam-se banhadas em ouro, umas disputando com as outras a atenção do Minamino. Realmente lastimável, já que era uma perda de tempo considerável, pois o rapaz nunca mudaria. Sempre seria frio, educado, apesar de ser realmente feral entre quatro paredes. Todas que passaram a noite com Shuuichi, sempre disseram que foram os melhores momentos de suas vidas, e que, apesar de ser tão distante, na privacidade de seu aposento, o rapaz era um Deus grego, com todos os atributos, muito além da imaginação. Tudo uma grande farsa, pois nenhuma delas fora chamada novamente para ter novamente aqueles momentos preciosos. Isso, porque o rapaz não queria se envolver emocionalmente com nenhuma delas. Nenhum laço sentimental. Nada. Apenas uma noite, e só.

Botan soltou um grunhido interceptível, e Kurama voltou a encará-la. Odiava ver alguém assim tão frágil debater-se daquela forma. Fazia vir à tona lembranças das quais não gostaria de lembrar jamais... jamais.

Aquele simples fato havia desencadeado coisas que deveriam ter sido esquecidas, e, concluiu Shuuichi, que um bom banho acalmaria seus ânimos, sempre tão contidos.

Após alguns minutos, o som da água tintilando, juntamente com o ar denso que se formara, em decorrência do calor formado no recinto onde Shuuichi se encontrava, Botan abriu os olhos lentamente, revelando sua íris rosada. As imagens entravam e saíam de foco. A festa, Keiko, Yusuke, Shuuichi, Shiori.. e, entre outras figuras, avistou também seus pais, sorrindo para ela. Aquilo não era real, podia sentir, mas fazia acalmar sua mente, tão conturbada. A imagem de longos cabelos ruivos entrou mais uma vez em foco, e Botan cerrou os olhos, tentando identificar algum fator que pudesse comprovar a originalidade daquela paisagem. Com suas últimas forças, Botan ainda conseguiu indentificar a voz dele, misturada com um sentimento que não soube dizer o quê era, e desvaneceu antes mesmo que uma palavra pudesse ser pronunciada.

-Recobrou os sentindos por muito pouco tempo...- Sussurrou Shuuichi, enquanto colocava cobertas extras sobre a garota.

Depositando a toalha com a qual havia secado seus cabelos, ainda úmidos, sobre o criado-mudo, juntamente com sua gravata, Shuuichi deixou-se deitar reconfortavelmente, virado diretamente para a figura enrolada sobre os lençóis, a face e o tronco expostos. O único ponto negativo de tudo era que as cobertas não conseguiam atingir a altura necessária para que a garota pudesse ser totalmente coberta, e podia-se ver que estava aparentemente tremendo de frio, com o tronco exposto daquela maneira.

Não que se importasse, é claro, mas vê-la daquela maneira lembrava-o de...

Antes que pudesse conter seus atos, aproximou-se de Botan, e a envolveu com seus braços, fazendo com que ela suspirasse, e a trouxe mais para si, depositando a cabeça pendente da garota em seu peito.

_Assim como um dia fizeram comigo.._

**Tsuzuku...**

**Mini-vocabulário:**

Yare, yare: Sim, sim

Etto: Mas

Oyasumi-nasai: Boa-noite

Inoshishi: Porco

Baka: Idiota

Otou-san: Pai

Kaa-san( ou Okaa-san): Mãe

Cocunbina: Sinônimo de mulher-da-vida

Sensei: Professor

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oe, minna! o/

Gomen pela demora, mas realmente estava passando por uma séria crise de abstinência de idéias. Resumindo, totalmente sem condições de escrever um capítulo decente. Mas o terceiro capítulo está aí, espero que gostem dele. Não estranhem se caso houverem erros gramaticais, mas simplesmente não tive tempo de revisar a fic.

Só mais um comentário: Muitas pessoas estão comentando que o Kurama está muito metido, arrogante, etc e tal. Mas concordem.. é realmente difícil lidar com um personagem com a personalidade dele, pois não pode ser muito OOC. Ou seja, nem muito doce e romântico, mas nem muito brutal e rude. E há um propósito para esse tipo de atitude por parte dele. Quem analisou bem o texto já deve ter imaginado do que se trata, mas isso eu colocarei com mais detalhes no próximo capítulo.

PS: Segundo uma nova regra do fanfiction, não poderei mais responder as reviews na fic, mas mencionarei os nomes das pessoas que me mandaram, ok?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Anginha**

**Lethe e Mnemosine**

**Maia Sorovar**

**Jessicahg**

**Teella**

**Celtic Botan**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Então, é isso n.n!

E lembrem-se de mandar uma review para a ficwriter aqui. Sabe como é, né.. uma contribuiçãozinha nunca é demais n.n

Kisus, ja ne!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho não pertence a mim, e sim a Yoshihiro Togashi. Mas quem sabe se, em algum dia, Togashi-sensei poderá me dar pelo menos os personagens mais utsukushiis dele, de presente de Natal?

É, sonhar nunca é demais n.n

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Um garotinho estava recostado a uma parede, localizada em um cômodo mal-iluminado infestado de insetos e detritos. Seus olhos eram como rasas bacias d'água, e as mãos pequeninas estavam fortemente ligadas a duas pesadas correntes. A única fonte de luz e calor de todo o cômodo era uma vela, quase em seu fim. A noite caía profunda, e os sons de animais o assustavam minuto após minuto, fazendo-o salpicar de lágrimas salgadas a roupa gasta._

_Depois de algum tempo buscando uma posição menos desconfortável para acomodar-se, acabou por fechar os olhos fortemente. Haviam se passado várias horas desde que olhara pela última vez para a vela acesa, e um calor instantâneo irrompeu das sombras geladas._

"_Mas a vela não havia se apagado?"_

_Apesar da pouca idade e estatura, os seis anos pesavam para ele tanto quanto vinte pesariam para sessenta. A gravidade daquilo, porém, não se comparava a nada do que havia tecido em uma teoria menos agressiva._

_As labaredas o despertaram dos devaneios inocentes de uma criança em desenvolvimento, crescendo significativamente por entre as paredes encobertas por uma camada espessa de sujeira. A janela foi aberta bruscamente por um borrão de cores, alimentando as labaredas com um vento fervoroso._

_O medo e o terror foram estampados na face magra e pálida, e, antes de perder os sentidos, dois olhos bondosos e escuros olharam diretamente para ele, transmitindo segurança._

**-**x-x-x-x-x-

Shuuichi acordou subitamente com batidas na porta de seu quarto, e deixou as compressas que havia feito para Botan descansando sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, abrindo a porta vagarosamente.

-Minamino-sama, Shiori-sama disse que já é a hora estabelecida- Disse a criada de cabelos castanhos, com um espanador nas mãos.

O ruivo apenas afirmou com um ou dois monossílabos que já iria descer, e a criada saiu silenciosamente do cômodo.

Não havia muito com o que se preocupar em relação à saúde de Botan, pois, como constatara, sua febre havia abaixado consideravelmente, e um tom levemente rosado tingia as faces da garota. Assim, não hesitou em trocar-se rapidamente e sair com o mesmo destino de todas as noites do terceiro mês do ano: Trezentas léguas ao sul.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Eram quase dez da manhã quando Botan entreabriu os olhos, sentindo uma leve fragrância cítrica impregnar o cômodo onde havia dormido, as maçãs do rosto mais pálidas do que o normal. Um resfriado não era mais a sua preocupação; a sensação era a de que havia ficado dias e mais dias estudando história antiga com seu professor velho, gordo e rabugento, Tarukane, sem nem ao menos dormir uma ou duas horas. Sua mente trabalhava tão lentamente, que nem ao menos se deu conta de que estava tentando pentear os cabelos com uma escova de dentes, e, ao contrário do que sempre fazia todas as manhãs, calçar os sapatos nas mãos.

-Botan! O quê está fazendo?- Exclamou Keiko, pegando o copo de champanhe que Botan segurava entre as mãos- Tomar bebidas alcoólicas não é um meio eficiente de acabar com os resquícios de um resfriado.

-Mas... Isso não é nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica. É apenas água- Disse debilmente ela, apontando para a mesa onde havia pegado o líquido- Eu olhei de relance para a jarra antes de entrar no banheiro, e depois que saí dele coloquei um pouco dele neste copo, que estava ao lado.

Keiko a observava abismada, com o copo de champanhe repousado em suas mãos.

-Água é cristalina e sem odor, enquanto **isto**- Apontou para o copo- cheira a champanhe, tem cor de champanhe. E, adivinhe, Botan- Keiko olhou para ela diretamente, levantando o copo à altura dos olhos- Isto** É** champanhe.

-Mas não pode ser...

-Chega de 'Mas', Botan. Vamos logo para baixo, porque Shiori-sama está te chamando com uma mesa bem farta- Keiko observou Botan mostrar suas roupas, totalmente amarrotadas, e continuou- Aliás, não é exatamente ela, mas sim as frutas que ela comprou para você que estão clamando por uma mordida bem dada.

-Maçãs?- Perguntou Botan, e Keiko simplesmente acenou afirmativamente. Assim que Keiko conseguiu convencê-la de que não reparariam em suas roupas amassadas, ambas começaram a se dirigir à copa.

-Sua criada é irresponsável, não? Em vez de cuidar de sua ama e ajudar a trocá-la, nem ao menos aparece para dar as caras nesta casa.. Onde está Sakuya?

Botan parou abruptamente no terceiro degrau da escada, um pouco tonta.

-Eu não sei onde ela foi, Keiko. Se não me engano, ela deve chegar hoje. Se me der mais algum tempo, descubro os motivos de ela não ter chegado ainda..

-Esqueça. Shiori-sama te espera, se esqueceu, Botan?- Keiko a ajudou a descer mais alguns degraus, até que pudesse se estabelecer sozinha- Acho que nunca mais ela irá pedir para chamar ninguém por intermédio de uma pessoa tão incompetente como eu.. Demora séculos por si só, e, com a ajuda de uma amiga tão cooperativa como você, milênios.

-Ah, está colocando a culpa em mim, Keiko-chan?- Perguntou uma indignada Botan, acabando de descer as escadas- Seus pais não te ensinaram que colocar a culpa nas pessoas erradas é muito, mas muito feio?

-Se você quer mencionar aquele caso em que uma certa Sendou quebrou um vaso chinês de uma certa matriarca muito, mas muito raivosa Yukimura, e ainda teve a coragem de colocar a culpa em uma certa outra Yukimura, estou toda a ouvidos. Aliás, se quiser, posso voltar no tempo e dizer aos seus pais para lhe darem algumas lições básicas de cidadania- Respondeu Keiko, em um discurso falsamente magoado.

-Keiko... Não fiz por mal, já lhe disse!- Disse Botan, apertando mais os passos para conseguir manter o ritmo da amiga- Tínhamos apenas seis anos, e minha mente ainda não era totalmente desenvolvida. Eu..- Ela continuou, após perceber que a amiga não havia exatamente aceitado seus argumentos-.. Eu era uma grande baka aos seis anos!

-Então, Botan, nunca vai sair dessa idade, porque não vejo muita evolução em você desde então- Comentou divertidamente Keiko, recebendo socos e reclamações em troca, quase tropeçando no tapete do Salão Principal em seguida, o qual atravessaram lentamente, mais concentradas na conversa que haviam estabelecido.

-É assim, então? Vamos ver.. Se este assunto envolve coisas do passado, que tal abrirmos realmente o baú e relembrarmos quando você 'por acaso' caiu encima do Yusuke, e, também por acaso conseguiu a façanha de colar os lábios nos dele durante a queda?

É... Botan havia conseguido tocar em uma parte muito sensível do conjunto de sentimentos conturbados que era Keiko: Yusuke.

-Co-como você soube disso?- Gaguejou Keiko, as faces coradas muito mais do que havia imaginado ficar, disfarçando sua reação, logo em seguida- Ele abriu a boca, aquele grande imbecil?

-Calma, Keiko. Se esqueceu de que eu estava presente lá, e que você me fez jurar que não contaria para os seus pais?

-Não...

-Você me surpreende, Keiko. Mande seus pais chamarem um bom médico, como aquele bonitão Yasashisa, que, além de ser muito gentil, parece gozar de sentimentos puros em relação a uma certa garota com irreversíveis danos mentais, assim como eu irei encontrar uma fórmula para que volte no passado e reescreva a minha história- Ambas alcançaram a maçaneta da copa no mesmo instante, e olharam significativamente entre si.

-Não ouse comentar sobre aquele assunto- Sussurrou Keiko, enquanto Botan assentia com a cabeça.

-E também não conte nada a Shiori-sama sobre o vaso- Disse no mesmo tom a garota, e Keiko concordou plenamente.

-E então, sensei, o Kuwabara com certeza deve ter trapaceado naquela corrida! Preciso de mais uma chance para provar que sou muito melhor que ele!- Yusuke disse, virando-se para continuar sua acalorada discussão com Kuwabara, mas encontrou no lugar do ruivo duas garotas em estado de choque.

-Keiko, Botan!- Chamou a atenção de todos Shiori, levantando-se para receber calorosamente Botan- Pensei que nunca mais viriam.

-Shiori-sama, nos desculpe, mas é que Botan teve alguns problemas para acordar..- Botan percebeu que Keiko tentava, a todo o custo, não mostrar que haviam gasto os últimos dez minutos somente conversando sobre assuntos passados, e completou calmamente:

-... E, no final das contas, Keiko teve que gastar alguns minutos para me acordar.

-Isso mesmo!- Exclamou por fim a Yukimura, dirigindo-se à uma cadeira ao lado da de Kuwabara- Botan sempre teve um sono pesado, mas nunca tive de acordá-la a chutes e pontapés. Pelo menos até hoje.

Risadinhas desdenhosas a parte, Shiori indicou o lugar ao lado do de Keiko a Botan, costumeiramente ocupado por ela desde que havia começado a morar na casa. Mas, reparou logo após sentar-se, Shuuichi não se encontrava no assento à frente do seu.

"Estranho..."- Repetia para si mesma várias vezes, relembrando-se de algumas poucas memórias que conseguira reunir dos dias anteriores- "Shiori-sama não me disse nada a respeito sobre Shuuichi viajar a negócios ou nada do tipo"

Seus devaneios interiores foram interrompidos instantaneamente quando ouviu a menção do nome 'Shuuichi'.

-E então, Shiori-sama, quando Kurama irá voltar de viagem com nosso_ adorado_ Jaganishi?- Perguntou o sensei de equitação, presente na copa a algum tempo, sem ser notado por Botan.

-Não o chame assim, Sakyo- Repreendeu Shiori, depositando a maçã que estava segurando instantes atrás sobre a mesa- Shuuichi saiu para buscá-lo, mas logo à tarde irá retornar.

-Mas não está preocupada com a segurança dele, Shiori-sama?- Continuou Sakyo- Ultimamente tem havido muitos saqueamentos, a grande maioria nas estradas principais. Dizem por aí que os alvos preferidos são os nobres de Reikai.

-Quanto a isso não há problema. Shuuichi levou consigo dois de meus melhores serviçais. Tenho plena certeza de que voltará tão bem quanto foi-se.

-Assim espero- Concluiu o homem, fechando os olhos por um breve momento. Foi nesse momento que Botan conseguiu observar uma pequena cicatriz sobre metade da pálpebra direita de Sakyo, e a outra sobre uma minúscula parte do rosto.

Botan observou a mesa a sua frente resignada, e Shiori notou que a nora estava mais calada do que o normal; geralmente, ela e Botan discutiam sobre assuntos de casuais, os quais ambos os Shuuichi's eram totalmente alheios. Além de tudo, Keiko a observava com mais atenção do que o normal, o que não passou despercebido por Shiori, e fazia de tudo um pouco para que a garota a notasse. Como, por exemplo, fitá-la intensamente, na esperança de que seus olhares a atraíssem.

Mas, ao contrário de suas expectativas em relação ao presente dia, nada estava dando certo. Primeiro, a noite passada no mesmo quarto que Yusuke, o pior dos martírios que poderia imaginar; segundo, uma amiga totalmente desorientada, andando com champanhe pelo quarto, e em uma cegueira tremenda. O que mais raios poderia acontecer para que sua infelicidade estivesse cem por cento completa?

Yukina entrou na copa discretamente, procurando não atrair os olhares das pessoas. Afinal, já era o suficiente ter mais pessoas do que o normal naquela casa. Murmurou para Shiori algo que Kuwabara não pode entender, e se retirou do mesmo modo que havia entrado no cômodo.

-Yare, yare, os deveres me chamam, e enquanto meu marido estiver fora, terei eu mesma de resolver os problemas desta casa- Sakyo ajudou Shiori a levantar-se de sua cadeira, e fez uma breve reverência a todos os presentes, saindo juntamente com a matriarca.

Yusuke e Kuwabara trataram de estabelecer mais uma conversa animada sobre novos cavalos puro-sangue, esquecendo-se completamente das desavenças de alguns minutos atrás. Keiko, porém, pegou Botan pelos braços finos, e tomou o mesmo rumo de Sakyo e Shiori: De preferência, fora daquela copa.

Botan gemeu sobre a pressão das mãos de Keiko sobre seu braço, e a morena desfez a pressão dada ao pulso de Botan. Mas, mesmo assim, continuou guiando-a corredor adentro, e abriu a porta ansiosamente, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras presentes no cômodo em seguida.

Botan, que reconhecera o local como a biblioteca estudantil do Minamino mais novo, Shuuichi, acompanhou a amiga na tarefa de sentar-se a sua frente, e a encarou, curiosa.

-Keiko, pode me explicar, fazendo um grande favor, qual o motivo de ter me arrastado até aqui?

Keiko limpou a garganta com um murmúrio rouco, e olhou diretamente para um dos quadros pendurados na parede, no qual havia os rostos de dois pequenos garotinhos, que sorriam alegremente, na companhia de Shiori. Provavelmente, ambos os Shuuichis.

-Botan, percebeu como Shiori-sama repreendeu Sakyo-san por ter chamado Shuuichi de 'Kurama'?

-Mas Keiko... Ela o repreendeu por ter chamado o Jaganishi-san de _adorável_- Disse Botan.

-Você não entendeu direito a cena... Shiori-sama não gostou realmente de ter ouvido 'Kurama' no lugar de Shuuichi- Suspirou Keiko, colocando um dos braços sobre o apoio direito da cadeira. E, ao ver a expressão incrédula de Botan, completou- Como você não faz parte da família há muito tempo, devo só mencionar isto para entender o meu raciocínio: Sakyo-san sempre odiou Hiei, que, para informá-la melhor, não é nenhum ojii-san, e sim um rapaz rabugento e inútil.

-...-

-Botan?

-Então, quer dizer que Shuuichi também é reconhecido como Kurama?- A expressão de Botan aumentou de incrédula dois níveis- Nome estranho, não é?

-Com certeza, Botan. Mas, ao que parece, os outros não repararam nisso, inclusive você- Respondeu Keiko, suspirando pela segunda vez naquele cômodo, insipirando um odor estranho - Arre, vamos sair logo dessa biblioteca. Esse cheiro insuportável é horrível. Ah, e outra coisa: Sempre fazem um jantar em homenagem ao Hiei. Portanto, prepare-se, porque hoje é dia de festa.

"Agora sim, não estou entendendo mais nada"- Pensava Botan, enquanto saía da biblioteca, quase sendo retirada do local a força.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Ah, Botan-sama, você está linda!- Disse em tom animado a criada, de cabelos róseos muito peculiares.

-Sakuya, já lhe disse para que me chame apenas de Botan, entre nós duas- Disse Botan, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelos azuis que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos.

-Entre nós três, você quis dizer- Completou Keiko, indo até a janela do quarto a passos lentos, observando os campos verdes a sua frente.

Botan riu largamente da reação da amiga, e logo pediu para que Sakuya se retirasse.- Keiko, me parece que seu humor piorou desde que saímos da biblioteca. Há algo que eu não sei...?

-Meus problemas começam com Yu, e terminam com Suke. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa?- Os galhos de uma das árvores próximas a janela bateram levemente contra ela, e Keiko se afastou rapidamente.

-O quê houve agora?- Perguntou Botan, quase certa da resposta da amiga. Envolvendo Yusuke, não era lá uma questão indecifrável.

-Os pais dele, inspirados na idéia dos seus pais, já estão fazendo alguns encontros com pais de garotas nobres da região- Keiko lançou um olhar enviesado a Botan- Para um casamento arranjado.

A situação era quase cômica, mas Botan segurou o riso, logo após perceber que a expressão da amiga não era falsamente magoada como anteriormente, e sim estranhamente séria.

Nunca havia visto a amiga com aquela expressão carrancuda, como a de um velho contrariado. Sabia que Keiko sempre sentira um tipo de afeição para com Yusuke, só não sabia exatamente qual o tipo. Mas, pelo que podia perceber no momento, aquela não era uma reação muito normal para uma amiga que soube do futuro casamento do amigo. E isso poderia significar uma coisa: Um mal-humor que duraria dias, semanas, ou até mesmo meses.

-Vamos, Keiko! Talvez seus pais se encontrem com Urameshi-san. E, se depender das qualidades das noivas a sua escolha, ele irá se encontrar muitas vezes com os Yukimura- Incentivou Botan, tentando inflar o ego da amiga. O que de certa maneira ocorreu, é claro.

-Pode até ser, mas Yusuke nunca gostaria de ter uma noiva rabugenta como eu...-

-Estou te estranhando, Keiko- Botan ajeitou o vestido rodado que usava, ajoelhando-se em frente a amiga- A minha mil-e-uma-utilidades favorita, sendo tão dramática assim? Talvez eu deva fazer um pequeno teste com você, mocinha, porque está parecendo que não é a Yukimura inteligente o suficiente para constatar que não há partido melhor para aquele Urameshi baka do que você que conheço.

-Botan, você sabe mesmo como persuadir uma pessoa- A morena ajeitou novamente a mecha de cabelos azuis de Botan, sorrindo fracamente- Talvez seja a hora de despertar desse meu mundo de sonhos, não é?

-É, talvez seja a hora dessa princesa despertar, e encontrar o seu verdadeiro príncipe encantado- Botan sorriu para Keiko, e pegou a escova que Sakuya havia colocado sobre a penteadeira- Vamos, escove essa crina de cavalo que você chama de cabelos, e me acompanhe na escolha do vestido que irei vestir esta noite.

-Um brinde ao seu bom-humor irritante- Ergueu a jarra de água Keiko com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda ocupava-se em segurar a escova que havia recebido, e Botan fez o mesmo com o copo vazio que a amiga havia deixado sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira mais cedo.

-Um brinde ao seu amor platônico- Keiko sorriu sarcasticamente, virando a jarra sobre o tapete no qual estava pisando.

-Vá para o inferno.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Gostaria de mais um petisco, querida?- Perguntou Shiori, tentando fazer com que Botan comesse algo mais do que apenas um ou dois camarões. Em resposta, apenas houve um aceno negativo por parte da Sendou.

Seu humor já tivera dias melhores, e o clima friorento auxiliava consideravelmente a piorar o estado do seu ânimo. Além disso, Yusuke, que sentava-se bem a sua frente, exalava um cheiro fortíssimo de saquê, que estava começando a lhe causar tonturas.

-E então, ele veio me dizer: "O que pensa que está fazendo, mocinho?". E simplesmente eu respondi: "Nada que te interesse"- Comentava o próprio, rindo descaradamente. Kuwabara também o acompanhava, gargalhando de mesma forma, tentando atrair a atenção de Yukina, que se encontrava disposta ao lado de mais duas criadas, servindo os convidados daquela noite, quando necessário.

Além de Kuwabara, dois olhos rubros observavam com atenção os movimentos da mesma criada. Jaganishi Hiei, sentado ao lado de Shuuichi, não havia dito sequer uma palavra conexa, e sempre respondia com monossílabos as questões que para ele eram dirigidas. Uma figura um tanto que estranha, constatou ela.

-Shiori-sama que me perdoe, mas esse jantar 'tá muito chato!- Botan abaixou a cabeça levemente, em uma tentativa frustrada de impedir o odor forte do saquê entrar pelas suas narinas. Com certeza, Yusuke havia tomado ao menos quatro garrafas de saquê, para estar naquele estado semi-bêbado.

-Yusuke, será que você e os garotos não gostariam de jogar uma partida de xadrez?- Perguntou Shiori, acenando para que Shuuichi levasse o quanto antes o garoto do salão- Tenho certeza de que irão aprovar a nova decoração da sala de descanso.

-Isso, isso!- Exclamou Kuwabara, pegando mais um camarão antes de seguir Yusuke, que ria bobamente, exclamando o quanto certas "luzes coloridas" piscavam para ele, radiantes. Hiei limitou-se a apenas sair do cômodo silenciosamente, e Shuuichi caminhou calmamente até alcançar facilmente os amigos, uma vez que Yusuke e Kuwabara acabaram por cair do terceiro degrau da escada, ainda rindo sem motivo.

Shiori suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Botan pôde jurar que um "Esses garotos" foi citado por ela, mas acabou por esquecer de tudo ao seu redor quando Keiko a chutou por debaixo da mesa. Ela, que havia estado as últimas duas horas ao lado de Yusuke, se encontrava com uma terrível expressão de enjôo, e um olhar distante.

Os olhos de Keiko moveram-se lentamente para a direita, onde se encontrava a porta que dava acesso à saída, e a garota levantou-se, murmurando um "Estou com sono" para os que a fitaram pedindo uma explicação pela saída de ambas as garotas. Inclusive seus pais, que mantinham uma conversa calma entre Yomi, um mercador conhecido por sua audácia e lances relativamente geniais, sem quebrar o contato visual com a filha. Ela, no entanto, parecia alheia aos olhares dos presentes, e seguiu Botan, que não havia nem dado uma explicação; pelo visto, após observar o aspecto de uma das lulas nas travessas de prata a sua frente, a mesma sensação de enjôo tomou conta da garota. E assim caminharam ambas as amigas, sem rumo definido.

Nem sabiam elas que, em uma sala não muito distante, um certo ruivo passava por problemas ainda maiores.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Onde estão Kaori-san e Itachi, para celebrar a chegada do filho de Hanabusa?- Questionou Atsuko.

-Negócios com os Aburame- A mãe de Yusuke sorriu discretamente, e concluiu:

-Só espero que um daqueles pestinhas que eles chamam de filhos não os coloquem chiqueiro adentro. Para a integridade física e moral dos Sendou ficar intacta, é claro- Ela concluiu, com um certo quê de amargura, diferente do tom sarcástico de antes.

-Assim esperamos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-E aí, Shuuichi, vai abanar o lencinho branco, ou vai continuar com essa cara estranha encarando a minha linda e maravilhosa rainha?

Yusuke encontrava-se debruçado sobre o tapete localizado próximo a única janela daquele cômodo, olhando apaixonadamente para a garrafa de saquê que pendia desajeitadamente entre suas mãos. Hipnotizado, o rapaz não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela garrafa tão... Bonita. Afinal, havia bebido nada mais, nada menos que duas garrafas e meia de saquê.

Um suspiro pesado foi ouvido, e Hiei olhou friamente para Kuwabara, que ainda balançava sua rainha, risonho. Ah, como ele odiava pessoas felizes. Aliás, pessoas felizes **e** idiotas, como aquele Kazuma estúpido que, bêbado, aumentava as possibilidades de ser atacado fisicamente por ele em noventa e nove por cento.

-Certo, Kuwabara. Você venceu.

Yusuke demorou alguns segundos antes de raciocinar o que havia ouvido, e deixou cair sobre o tapete pela terceira vez a garrafa de saquê que estava segurando. Era o efeito do álcool, ou Shuuichi havia dito "Você venceu?"

-Isso!- Exclamou Kuwabara, e Yusuke olhou para Shuuichi, incrédulo. Como ele pôde fazer uma coisa tão cruel consigo mesmo? Perder para o mais burro dos quatro presentes era assinar a sentença de morte. E, ainda vindo do ruivo, que sempre fora o mais inteligente do grupo, era quase impossível aquilo estar acontecendo.

Decretariam feriado nacional, a partir daquele dia.

-E agora, eu irei fazer o meu pedido!- Gritou Kuwabara, e Hiei afundou-se mais na parede a qual estava recostado, fechando os olhos.

Shuuichi não disse nenhuma palavra, mas ainda assim acenou afirmativamente. Seu cenho estava franzido, e os orbes verdes irradiavam algo que, ao ver de Hiei, instantes atrás, demonstrava o puro ódio que o ruivo estava sentindo no momento.

Durante toda aquela partida, alguma coisa não estava funcionando bem. Sua mente encontrava-se longe, enquanto seu corpo apenas atendia a uma ou duas ordens, vez ou outra, de sua mente. Aquilo cheirava a desconcentração.

-Pois bem, como eu sou muito bonzinho, e defensor dos fracos e oprimidos- Até mesmo Yusuke, bêbado como estava, percebeu que o álcool havia afetado o bom funcionamento dos seus neurônios de Kuwabara depois da derrota de Shuuichi-, eu irei apenas pedir para que o nosso ruivinho beba três garrafinhas de saquê.

Hiei abriu os olhos instantaneamente, e Shuuichi quase caiu de sua cadeira. Recomposto, ele observou Kuwabara cambalear até um canto na sala, onde havia uma escrivaninha de mogno. E sobre ela, cinco garrafas de saquê.

-E bebe tudo, ouviu? Nada de trote aqui, mermão- Disse Kuwabara, já entrando na fase três da situação: A de abandonar o pouco palavreado culto que havia reunido em anos e anos de estudo de gramática geral, pisando no solo das consideradas "palavras chulas".

-Certo- Foi o que Shuuichi respondeu, fitando a garrafa de lacre dourado que Kuwabara segurava. Aquela era apenas a primeira, e além dela, mais duas ainda estavam por vir. Nunca havia tomado mais do que três taças de champanhe, e o que diria saquê? Era um terreno totalmente desconhecido para ele.

Por fim, sem escolha, Shuuichi teve de aceitar as investidas de Kuwabara e a garrafa contra ele, e nem teve o trabalho de abri-la; Yusuke havia feito esse favor.

-Isso, bebe, bebe...!- Bradaram juntos Yusuke e Kuwabara, enquanto Shuuichi bebia a grandes sorvos o conteúdo dourado da garrafa.

Quanto antes aquilo acabasse, melhor seria.

**Tsuzuku..**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oe, minna!

É.. demorei, não é verdade? Hunfs... Que desastre de ficwriter, confessem!

Bem, cá estou eu, agora com o capítulo "full" de Rewrite.

Arigatou pelas reviews de:

**Maia Sorovar**

**Anginha**

**Celtic Botan**

**Jessicahg**

**Ayazinhaah-chan**

**Teella**

**Dark-Lady**

**Jenifer**

**Misao Kinomoto**

E lembrem-se de verificar o Hoshina Myi LJ, pois será nele que irei responder as reviews, ok?

Kisus, e até a próxima atualização n.n


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho é muito "lutas". Acha mesmo que uma pessoa pacífica como eu teria criado esse anime? Não, não, Togashi-sensei apenas me deixou usufruir de seus personagens. O crédito é todo dele n.n'

**Nota:** Bem, até hoje não tive de utilizar flashbacks, muito menos cartas nesta fic, mas agora tenho de usá-los. Deste modo, ambos poderão ser identificados _"assim" _daqui em diante, certo?

Ah, e antes de lerem este capítulo, espero que tenham conseguido ler o capítulo anterior na versão "inteira". Caso contrário, poderiam lê-lo? Bom, é que se não o leram, algumas partes desse capítulo serão um pouco difíceis de se entender. Então, onegai, minna-san!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nota mental um: Nunca mais aceitar convites para jogos de xadrez, principalmente se eles envolverem _apostas_. Nota mental dois: Nunca mais aceitar as condições de pessoas como _Kuwabara_. Nota mental três: Nunca, mas nunca _mesmo_ aceitar beber_ saquê_ daquele modo.

Shuuichi encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, pensando em como fora estúpido ao acatar o pedido de Kuwabara. Se não fosse por isso, talvez pudesse estar _sem_ aquela dor de cabeça estúpida, e não _com _uma enxaqueca que deveria estar afetando não só seu raciocínio, mas sim seus outros sentidos, como visão e audição. Ah, mas se encontrasse com o ruivo, com certeza iria dar alguns conselhos para o Kazuma.

Sua mente tentava raciocinar, buscando encontrar uma desculpa para dar à mãe, caso ela pedisse explicações sobre sua condição física do momento.

Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde que Yukina havia aparecido com uma travessa de prata reluzente, na qual haviam uma infinidade de frutas, por ordens de Shiori. Mesmo não estando a par da situação, ela havia compreendido o simples 'Não passo bem' do filho, e mandara, a cada três horas, alguém visitá-lo em seu quarto, uma vez que Botan havia decidido ela mesma se acomodar em outro quarto, por razões as quais foram escutadas brevemente pela matriarca, que assentiu.

Por isso, era mais que necessário explicar a mãe o que havia se passado com ele. Era uma _obrigação_.

Shuuichi soltou um suspiro pesado, e olhou por entre as cortinas brancas o movimento que alguns raios de Sol faziam por detrás dela. Seria um dia especialmente agradável, com raios de Sol radiantes, se acaso eles não irritassem sua vista.

E ainda teria de explicar seus motivos para Yomi, com quem já deveria estar tendo aulas há mais de duas horas.

Mesmo após ter fechado os olhos, o ruivo continuou raciocinando intensamente, fato que não poderia ser constatado se alguém analisasse suas feições.

E continuou eqüiponderando durante mais algum tempo, antes de começar a ressonar tranqüilamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Botan, Shiori-sama recebeu um telegrama de seus pais.

Botan olhou curiosamente Keiko, que carregava um envelope branco, no qual havia um selo de uma vila que não conhecia, provavelmente a que os Aburame moravam. A jovem se aproximou de Botan e lhe entregou o envelope, sentando-se na borda da cama onde a mesma se encontrava sentada.

A primogênita dos Sendou abriu o envelope lentamente, e seus olhos começaram a analisar a caligrafia do pai, que reconhecia muito bem. Fora ele quem a ensinara a escrever corretamente, o que muitas garotas da época desconheciam.

"_Querida Botan,_

_Desculpe-nos por termo-nos retirado de sua festa de noivado tão apressadamente, sem lhe dar uma explicação, mas o líder dos Aburame chamou a mim e a sua mãe para conversarmos sobre negócios realmente muito importantes, que haviam sido mantidos a muito custo por este seu pai e alguns de seus aliados de outros povoados._

_Mesmo se passado quase três dias desde que nos retiramos, ainda permaneceremos sobre os cuidados dos Aburame por mais três dias, e em breve estaremos retornando. Assim, antes de rumarmos novamente para o Reikai(1), lhe informaremos via outro telegrama. _

_Esperamos ansiosamente por este dia, e lhe pedimos para que se comporte, pois tivemos a notícia de que **ela** irá lhe visitar em breve._

_Nossos mais sinceros sentimentos,_

_Teus pais."_

Ao final da carta, havia um sakura colada logo ao lado da dedicatória dos pais. Aquele era o símbolo com o qual motivavam a filha a esperá-los, o que sempre faziam quando viajavam ambos os pais para algum povoado distante.

Botan sorriu ao lembrar-se da última vez que havia recebido uma carta de seus pais daquela maneira, com uma sakura anexada, e deixou os olhos encontrarem a palavra em negrito que o pai havia manuscrito.

Então, **ela **viria, não é mesmo? Havia tempos que não a via, mas tinha a certeza de que Shiori certamente a conhecia, e não seria nenhum empecilho visitá-la na residência dos Minamino.

Keiko perguntou se poderia ler a carta, e Botan acenou afirmativamente, entregando-a em seguida.

É, fazia um bom tempo que não a via.

-**Ela** é...- Começou Keiko, e Botan respondeu calmamente:

-.. É.

-Não a vejo há muito tempo.

-Digo o mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shiori, Keiko, Botan e Shizuru tomavam o café-da-manhã tranqüilamente, a última visitando os Minamino logo após voltar de uma viagem de negócios com o pai, o mesmo de Kuwabara. Era algo realmente raro, mas a mulher ao lado de Botan acompanhava o pai não somente nas viagens, mas também nas reuniões comerciais. Logo após cumprimentar todas as presentes, uma vez que os homens daquela casa estavam descansando, ela desculpou-se por se ausentar da festa de noivado de Botan e Shuuichi tão repentinamente, pois os Aburame também haviam convocado a ela e seu pai subitamente, assim como haviam feito em relação aos pais de Botan.

Os Kazuma haviam se retirado antes devido a uma outra reunião que o patriarca da família teria com os Hizukashi, mas a filha mais velha havia voltado para a própria residência, devido ao esgotamente físico. Apesar de não aparentar, Kazuma Shizuru tinha uma saúde debilitada, assim como a mãe, Sakura.

-Yare, yare, o que andou fazendo de bom ultimamente, Shizuru? Soube que também se reuniu com os Aburame- Disse Shiori, descansando os _hashis(2) _sobre o _chawan(3)_, paralelamente.

-Negócios realmente interessantes- Respondeu Shizuru- Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente, exceto quando os dois pestinhas resolveram aprontar mais uma comigo.

-Hikazu e Tanoshimi?

-Eles mesmos- Shizuru continuou, em um tom levemente irritado- Ambos foram criados para serem a pedra no sapato de qualquer um com o qual não sintam-se a vontade. É muito difícil encontrarem uma pessoa que lhes agrade, pois a maioria deles são homens sérios e suas esposas, que nem ao menos conversam com os convidados- Ela completou, logo após ver nos rostos de Keiko e Botam uma expressão de incredulidade.

-Ora, ora, eles não devem ser tão maus assim- Comentou Keiko.

-Isso é porque _você_ não os conhece direito, então- Disse uma voz sombria, e Keiko assustou-se com o aparecimento de um Yusuke abatido próximo a garota. Provavelmente, não haviam o notado enquanto conversavam- Acho que está ficando com amnésia, Keiko.

-_Ohayou(4)_, Yusuke- Cumprimentou-o Shiori, e Yusuke fez o mesmo, sentando-se ao lado de Shizuru, a frente de Keiko- Está melhor?

-Hai.

-Voltando à conversa, eu não acho que eles sejam assim tão maus- Disse Keiko, que recebeu os olhares fulminantes de Yusuke e Shizuru em troca.

-Ambos são pestinhas horrendos...-

-... Que fizeram, inclusive, meus pais e os seus passarem por um vexame, esqueceu, Keiko?- Comepletou Yusuke.

Keiko analisou as palavras de Yusuke, e começou a lembrar-se de algo desconexo ocorrido há aproximadamente um ano.

Botan observou a expressão de Keiko ir fechando-se cada vez mais, e se assustou com o tom de voz da amiga:

-Concordo com Yusuke e Shizuru - Ela falou, friamente- Fizeram a mim e meus pais de bobos, aqueles dois. Principalmente o _alegrinho(5)_.

-É. E depois ela não quer que eu a chame de 'Keikamnésia'.

-Plenamente.

Botan procurou o olhar de Shiori buscando respostas, mas não precisou procurá-lo, pois ela já havia encontrado o seu. Como em uma mensagem silenciosa, ela lhe acenou afirmativamente, e voltou os olhos para Shizuru e Keiko, que encaravam-se, confiantes.

Shuuichi, que ainda dormia em seu quarto, acordou, assustado, quando um "_Yosh!"_ foi ouvido por toda a casa.

-Vamos fazer os dois se arrependerem por terem feito aquilo tudo- Afirmou Shizuru, com um brilho nos olhos que deixou até mesmo Shiori assustada.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Botan observava os jardins da casa com os braços apoiados sobre uma mesa, ouvindo vez ou outra uma palavra mais enérgica por parte de um dos presentes.

Havia se passado mais de meia-hora naquela sala e, ao contrário dos presentes, que discutiam energicamente sobre o Plano _Zannen(6)_, a garota tentava descobrir que cheiro era aquele que impregnava o ambiente. Depois de algum tempo pensando nisso, teve a leve impressão que era saquê. Mas, para não interromper a conversa, manteve-se calada.

-Nós poderíamos colocar esse plano em prática- Yusuke deu a idéia- Só precisaremos da ocasião certa. Do jeito que os dois são espertinhos, se aparecêssemos do nada em uma visita, com certeza iriam desconfiar.

Botan, que estava alheia a conversa, não entendeu qual era aquele plano, e começou a prestar atenção na conversa.

-Yohishi Aburame nos disse, na última reunião, que daqui há dois dias irá receber os familiares de alguns de seus sócios em sua residência. Poderíamos ir até lá, alegando que fomos convidados por nossos pais- Disse Shizuru, olhando para um dos quadros pendurados na parede, sem muito interesse.

-Você sabe se meus pais foram convidados?- Perguntou Keiko.

-Mesmo não tendo comparecido à última reunião, o próprio Aburame pediu que eu os convidasse- Interveio Shizuru, após analisar o quadro de dois rostos sorridentes.

-Ótimo!- Keiko olhou para Yusuke, que mantinha um sorriso em seu rosto, e depois para Botan, que observava a tudo silenciosamente.

-E você, Botan, não vai?- Resolveu a morena perguntar, curiosa em saber a reação de Botan após tanta discussão sobre aquele plano.

-Meus pais não mencionaram nada sobre essa reunião- Ela respondeu, simplesmente- Não sei se poderei acompanhá-los.

-Bem, Botan-chan pode mandar um telegrama pedindo para que seus pais a deixem conhecer os Aburame, alegando saudade do otou-san e da okaa-san dela- Keiko disse- Nós queríamos que você também você fosse conosco, para nos ajudar no plano.

-Isso mesmo- Concordou Shizuru- Eles ainda não a conhecem, e talvez possa nos ajudar no passo três.

-E qual é ele?

-Nós explicamos se for realmente nos ajudar, Botan- Yusuke apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, em sinal de cansaço. Ainda não havia se recuperado plenamente, mas conseguia reunir forças para continuar 'tramando' contra os irmãos Aburame. Por _eles_, poderia ficar noites e mais noites em claro, pensando em como fazê-los sofrer, como havia sido feito com ele próprio.

-Certo.

A esse ponto, Botan, que sempre fora curiosa, foi pega pela curiosidade em saber o motivo de tanto rancor por parte dos amigos, e passou mais algum tempo naquela sala, ouvindo com atenção as palavras de Shizuru, Keiko e Yusuke.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Menos de um dia depois, Itachi Sendou foi interrompido em uma conversa desinteressante ao seu ver com Yohishi Aburame por um mensageiro, aparentemente cansado.

Ao ler o conteúdo do telegrama da filha, sorriu discretamente.

-Por favor, Aburame-san, será que poderia me dar licença? É uma mensagem de minha filha, e gostaria de respondê-la.

-Claro.

-E você, mensageiro, poderia esperar mais um momento?- Ele questionou, e o rapaz fez um 'sim' com a cabeça, e se retirou do local.

Observando Itachi sair da sala, Suzaku inspirou o ar e o expirou, olhando para a imponente casa, cansado.

Apesar de estar naquele estado, motivos não lhe faltavam para estar contente. Não poderia reclamar, pois havia aceitado a proposta de uma mulher elegante para que mandasse o quanto antes um telegrama, esperando receber uma resposta do mesmo modo. E ela havia pago pelo serviço.

Diga-se de passagem, _muito _bem.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Hiei, você irá?- Perguntou Shuuichi, e Hiei apenas o fitou, furiosamente.

-Meus pais me forçaram.

-Também irei, mas por pura e livre espontânea vontade- O ruivo observou o mais baixo soltar uma exclamação de fúria.

-Sorte sua- Ele respondeu, ríspido.

Hiei caminhou por mais um dos corredores daquela casa, e separou-se de Shuuichi quando escolheu o caminho da direita, enquanto o ruivo o ruivo escolheu o que o levava até a ala leste. Ao perceber que uma distância significativa fora deixada para trás, ele murmurou, com um meio-sorriso:

-Aqui vou eu, Jaganishi Hanabusa. Me espere e verá.

E saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, indiferente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A vários metros além de Hiei, Shuuichi pensava consigo mesmo, ainda com algumas dores de cabeça latejantes em intervalos curtos de tempo. Mas, para o filho mais velho dos Minamino, não seria um simples empecilho como aquele que o faria ficar durante o dia inteiro em seu quarto, deitado como um enfermo.

"Por pura e livre espontânea vontade"

Estava claro para ele que havia mentido, e não sabia ao certo o motivo de estar o fazendo. Após deicidir levantar-se, Yukina bateu em sua porta, dizendo que sua mãe gostaria de falar consigo após, é claro, alimentar-se corretamente.

A conversa que tivera com Shiori não fora tão esclarecedora para a mãe, pois o filho não lhe contara muitos detalhes sobre a noite passada. Mas, depois de escutar Shuuichi relatar brevemente o que acontecera na noite anterior, Shiori lhe pediu para que acompanhasse Botan em uma visita aos Aburame, conforme relatado pelo pai da garota, Itachi, em uma breve mensagem a ela.

Ele, por ser o noivo da garota, deveria acompanhá-la em sua visita cordial aos Aburame.

Querendo ou não.

Envolvido por pensamentos, ele demorou para sentir que havia esbarrado em alguém, e como era seu costume, virou-se para desculpar-se com a pessoa. Ao dar três passos, deparou-se com dois orbes castanhos o observando atentamente.

-O que faz por aqui, Kitajima? Minha mãe a proibiu de ultrapassar os limites da área amarela.

-Gomen, Shuuichi, mas não resisti em andar além dessa linha estúpida- Maya respondeu sorridente, mas calou-se perante o olhar sério do ruivo.

-Primeiramente, sou Minamino-sama para você. E segundo, aquela não é uma _linha estúpida_. Não percebe que, desacatando as ordens de minha mãe, está pondo em risco todo o planejado?

-Desculpe-me, mas é que...-

-Retire-se para o seu quarto- Disse ele, voltando-se para seu caminho principal- Agora.

Maya olhou tristemente a figura de Shuuichi cruzar o corredor mais próximo, e levou o espanador que segurava ai encontro do lado esquerdo do peito, na esperança de acalmar as batidas de seu coração.

-Shuuichi...-

**Tsuzuku...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Para dar um gostinho do sexto capítulo:

"Aqui estamos nós, sem comida, e muito menos algo decente para fazer. Tudo por culpa dos pestinhas!"

"Sua hazure, ainda não percebeu que nós estamos fazendo com que _nada _saia do modo com o qual planejaram?"

"Parece que o plano _Zannen _não está indo muito bem"

-x-x-x-x-x-

(1) Reikai é a vila em que Botan e sua família moram.

(2) Hashis são os tradicionais talheres japoneses.

(3) Chawan é a tijela na qual os japoneses servem-se de arroz.

(4) Ohayou significa "Bom-dia".

(5) Keiko chama Tanoshimi de "alegrinho", pois "tanoshii" significa alegre, em japonês. Assim, transformando-o em um nome( o qual eu acho que nem exista #sorriso sem-graça#), a tradução seria a mesma.

(6) Zannen significa, em japonês, significa "lamentar". Como os três querem que os irmãos Aburame lamentem-se por terem os infernizado, achei que seria um nome a se considerar para esse plano.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oe, minna-san!

Assutados por eu ter postado esse capítulo assim tão rápido? Pois é, Hoshi-chan quer se redimir de seus pecados, e escreveu esse capítulo rapidinho n.n

Bem, primeiramente, tenho de dar explicações, já que muitas pessoas devem estar estranhando este capítulo ter algumas( várias!) modificações, além do "Gostinho do Próximo Capítulo", assim como legendas dessa forma: (1).

Pois é, comecei a dar uma mudada na estrutura das coisas, e espero não se importem( Pelo menos não _muito_).

Ah, e também respostei todos os capítulos de Rewrite novamente, exceto o terceiro, que ainda não pôde ser editado devido a um erro insistente do _gracioso _do efe efe ponto net , que não quer aceitá-lo. Espero que leiam novamente a história, prestando atenção a pequenas mudanças importantes que coloquei.

Bem, mas agora é a hora de agradecimentos:

Doumo arigatou pelas reviews de:

**Maia Sorovar**

**Shiva Kitsune**

**Teella**

**Celtic Botan**

As respostas de cada uma de vocês já estão no meu LJ, passem lá!

A cada review que leio, sinto ainda mais vontade de escrever capítulos menos "semi-dormintes", como eu mesma os chamo. Vocês fazem idéia de como isso influencia e motiva um/a fcwriter, não é mesmo? Pois é, depois de tanto tempo com atualizações "mixurucas" e muito lentas, estou tentando fazer o possível para terminar Rewrite decentemente, para então sim me dedicar a outras fics. Quando vejo autoras escrevendo maravilhosamente bem mais de uma história, com atualizações a cada semana( ou mais xD), eu me espanto e fico pensando comigo mesma: "Como eu não consigo dar conta de _uma _fic?". Pois é, mas espero que entendam os motivos que tive para não atualizar tão freqüentemente a fic. Bem, e para avisá-los, vou dedicar as próximas duas semanas para estudar para minhas provas oficiais, então não irei atualizar durante esse meio-tempo T-T. Mas podem deixar que, com as férias chegando, poderei postar um capítulo por semana, certo?

Ah, e mais uma coisinha...

Repararam a entrada da Maya? É, mesmo ela sendo odiada por muitas pessoas, o que não é novidade em uma fic centralizada em KuramaxBotan( eu mesma admito odiá-la com todas as minhas forças xD), a coloquei na fic porque a considero uma pessoa muito importante na vida do Kurama. E nesta fic ela vai ter um significado todo 'secreto' e confidencial. Mas irei fazê-la sofrer um pouquinho, até porque Shuuichi não gosta lá muito dela #sorriso maléfico#. Mas...

GOMEN MESMO, Fãs da Maya, ne! Não taquem pedras, tijolos, e muito menos carros em mim por esse comentário maldoso, onegai!

E se acharem o capítulo interessante, chulo ou escrotamente baka, não se acanhem, podem mandar uma review n.n

Já estava quase esquecendo ¬.¬', mas quem quiser receber via e-mail um recado quando eu publicar os capítulos de Rewrite, é só me pedir, ok? Irei fazê-lo com prazer n.n

É isso ;D

Até o próximo capítulo, que irá sair em duas semanas( Gomen mesmo por fazê-los esperar).

Kisus,

Hoshi-chan.


End file.
